Pikmin
Pikmin are a group of Lynians that resemble plants. They are unlocked in the crossover expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet". Pikmin can be used as hunting companions, alongside Felynes, Shakalakas, and Halks. English: Pikmin Japanese: Pikmin Latin: Pikmnicus spp. In-Game Information Recently-discovered Lynians. There are seven varieties, each with a unique trait that helps them survive. Found naturally in jungle and desert environments, they are made curious by mankind and often follow hunters out of fascination. Basic Information Monster Class: Lynians Weaknesses: Ice, Fire Element: Fire (Red), Water (Blue, Thunder (Yellow), Earth (Rock), Sky (Winged) Status Ailments: Poison (White) Habitats: Old Jungle, Desert, Jungle, Tide Island, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Flooded Forest, Sandy Plains, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Sea of Trees, Dunes, Idyllic Ocean, Barren Desert, Wet Rainforest, Desert Ravine, Seaside Resort, Dry Expanses, Prehistoric Jungle Behavior: *Respond to gestures *Hide when a large monster is in the area *Retaliate when a hunter attacks them Physiology and Behavior Pikmin are an odd group of creatures that appear to be animals, but have features of plants as well. They reproduce by sowing seeds around their nests and hunting larger monsters to acquire nutrients, which are used as fertilizer. However, they are also able to walk and communicate vocally, and have internal organs. Pikmin are very social and congregate in large numbers, and are fond of singing and dancing. They exhibit a very child-like curiosity around hunters that stray close to their nests. Because of this inquisitiveness, there have been many accounts of Pikmin colonies trying to join human society. Although Pikmin have only been recently discovered, many villages have already let these Lynians settle in. Pikmin are also very industrious, and are tireless workers. They are valued in the construction and agricultural industries. Despite being peaceful, Pikmin turn extremely nasty when attacked, and will swarm an aggressor mercilessly. In Monster Hunter Destiny As Hunting Companions Pikmin can be taken as hunting companions in Monster Hunter Destiny. A Pikmin can be recruited by visiting a colony and interacting with it by performing certain gestures. After you complete the quest, then there is a small chance that one of the Pikmin will follow you back and join you as a companion. There are seven available kinds of Pikmin, each of which have their own traits. *Red Pikmin are highly aggressive and have higher attack power than most. They deal Fire-element damage. *Yellow Pikmin are able to utilize powerful jumping attacks, which will whittle down monsters' resistance to being mounted. However, a Yellow Pikmin itself cannot bring the resistance down to zero. They deal Thunder-element damage. *Blue Pikmin have increased swimming speed on underwater hunts, but they're clumsy on land. They deal Water-element damage. *Purple Pikmin are very slow, but their attack power is higher than any other Pikmin. They deal impact damage. *White Pikmin are extremely fast and maneuverable, and actually deal a fraction of the damage back to an attacker. They deal Poison damage. *Rock Pikmin have massive health and defense, but are slow. They deal extra damage to monsters' breakable parts. They also deal Earth-element damage. *Winged Pikmin constantly hover above the ground and have the greatest agility out of the seven species. They attack by latching onto an enemy and constantly doing small amounts of damage. They deal Sky-element damage. Available Quests There are no quests that require you to hunt Pikmin. Items/Carves High-Rank Body x1: Pikmin Skin+, Pikmin Seed+, Honey Item Drop: Honey G-Rank Body x1: Pikmin Silk, Pikmin Spore, Honey Item Drop: Honey A-Rank Body x1: Pikmin LiquidSilk, Pikmin Spawn, Honey Item Drop: Honey Item Descriptions H': *'Pikmin Skin+: Unusually lovely to the touch, this skin was carved off of a plant-like being. *'Pikmin Seed+': This will grow into a full-grown Pikmin in several months. G': *'Pikmin Silk: Pikmin have silky skin, but not many people are willing to slay such cute creatures to get it. *'Pikmin Spore': A seed that sprouts quickly. Clearly, Pikmin are very low on the food chain. A': *'Pikmin LiquidSilk: This skin is so fine that it is almost impossible to hold onto. *'Pikmin Spawn': This seed is hardy and can survive for weeks without water. It is well tended to by its fellows. Attacks Grab n' Pound: The Pikmin will quickly rush up to the target and attach itself to it, then continuously deal minimal damage by pounding its leaf on the target. Drops off after several seconds in order to rest. (Poison if White) Notes *Pikmin play a huge role in the game franchise of the same name. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Lynian Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255